


Sleeping

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: John walks in on Nora sleeping and can't resist the sight she makes.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> okay, yes, I'm going to try and do the kinktober thing. :) So, my other stories may update slower. Sorry! I'm really looking forward to writing some short stuff that won't get changed into a long story. So, you'll probably see a bunch of smaller one shots for this month. Sorry if that annoys anyone :) 
> 
> Today's prompt for this one is: sleepy sex

John grinned down at Nora, who’d had more than her share of whiskey and gone to bed early to sleep it off. She wore that fucking red dress she liked to wear when she wanted to tease him. With how she laid in the bed, on her stomach, one knee cocked up to the side, the fact she’d failed to put on anything beneath it, it was pretty fucking obvious she wanted him wound up.

 

She did love to play her games, didn’t she? Not that he complained. Fuck, no. It was one of the things he loved about her. Knew it the first time they’d fucked, when she’d called him Daddy as she rode him.

 

A moan escaped her lips, the red of her lipstick smeared down from earlier kisses. What a mess. A beautiful fucking mess. His beautiful fucking mess.

 

The first time John had found her having one of her dreams, legs moving, hips thrusting, broken moans on those lips, he hadn’t even touched her. Just jacked off beside her as she found her own orgasm in her sleep. As the months went on, though, he’d gotten more involved. The feeling of her coming around his fingers while she was asleep was amazing. Usually she woke up, eventually, especially as she came, but not always. She’d given him the okay after that first dream and admitted, the idea of him touching her, forcing pleasure out of her when she couldn’t say no, it turned her on. She'd even admitted, finally, that she dreamed about waking up with him fucking her.

 

Well then, maybe tonight was the night he could get his cock into her before she woke up.

 

He disrobed, staring over her body as he gripped his cock, stoking as he thought about how fucking tight and wet she’d feel. Her slit already glistened, which was good because he wasn’t gonna risk her waking up by prepping her. Instead, he took some of the lube he kept, applied a little to himself, just in case.

 

Didn’t want to hurt her, after all.

 

Her hips shifted down, toward the bed, back arching. Fuck. What was she dreaming about? Whatever it was, she was about to get more.

 

He moved onto the bed, carefully, quietly. He wasn't one for stealth usually, but desperate times and all that bullshit. He got one knee between her legs, hand bracing his weight beside her shoulder, other hand on his cock to guide in.

 

He gritted his teeth the moment his cock touched her heat, keeping in the groan threatening to spill out. He was a man who enjoyed filthy talk, and it was hard to keep silent.

 

Hard, but worth it.

 

He rubbed his cocked against her cunt, against the wetness already there, before pushing into her in a quick thrust.

 

She wouldn’t stay asleep, not as he stretched her, as he filled her, so he’d rather her wake getting fucked than by him fucking around with the slow shit.

 

She threw her head back as she woke, and only jerking his to the side kept him from being headbutted. Her fingers curled into the sheets, a gasp on her lips, body going rigid beneath him.

 

“You got any idea what a fucking tease you are, sleeping there, no panties, legs open? You were begging for this, weren’t ya?” He bit down on her shoulder as he pulled out until just the tip was inside of her before shoving in even harder.

 

They weren’t gentle people. They weren’t the type to take shit slow and easy. No reason to pretend like fucking was any different.

 

Nora came around his cock, his teeth in her shoulder, because yeah, she’d been fucking close in her sleep already. Girl didn’t need him to get off, but that never stopped him from wanting to lend her a hand.

 

Or whatever.

 

He held off his own release as she squeezed down around his cock, like the best fucking tightness he’d ever felt. She struggled a little as he resumed his brutal pace, her breath uneven, body sensitive. Still, she knew the safe word, she knew what to say if it really was ever too much.

 

He released her shoulder. “What were you dreaming about, sunshine? What got you so hot and bothered that you got off so fast?”

 

He gripped her hips to haul her up onto all four. Needed space to really work. The dress scrunched as he moved it up, to her waist, to bare her for him.

 

Nora arched her back, shifting against him, urging him faster. She always wanted more, wanted him harder. It was never enough for her, and it made him sure he'd never get tired of her. 

 

“Ain’t gonna tell me? For someone who talks so fucking much, you sure do get quiet when I get inside your cunt.” He gripped her hips tighter as he took her.

 

Losing himself inside her was so damned easy. She was better than any of the chems he’d inhaled or injected over the years, the high he’d searched for all his fucking life. When she dug those nails of hers into his skin, when she dipped her tongue into ever scar of his, into each radiation burn, he was under her fucking spell again. Always.

 

His hips snapped forward, her whimpers almost impossible to hear over the heavy breathing and slap of skin.

 

She could take whatever he had to give, craved it, and that made her his perfect partner. The person he never deserved but needed.

 

John leaned forward enough to wrap his arm beneath her and finger her clit, swelled up and begging for his touch. “Yeah, sunshine, I’m gonna make you come again. Ain’t about to let you off so easy. So why don’t you just settle down and let me work, huh?”

 

She shook her head, pleas falling off her lips. She was always too sensitive after coming, but fuck if that wasn’t his favorite part, when she struggled against his touch, when sweat covered her and she twisted, the touch almost painful. No one looked better.

 

He kept up the torment, no matter how she writhed. His fingers spread, one going to each side of her clit to send her over that edge.

 

And she fell, hard, coming around him and pulling him with her. He let go of her clit, hand on her hip to keep him upright as he spilled into her, cock twitching as she tightened around him in waves.

 

Once he was damn sure moving wasn’t happening anymore, at least not anything that require coordination or stamina, he pulled out of her and collapsed down beside her, face down. He tossed one arm over her, fingers curling around her hip.

 

“I need to clean up,” Nora said, something similar to a yawn at the end of it. Still, she didn’t move.

 

John rolled to his side and used his grip to pull her up against him, the scratchy fabric of the dress irritating enough he wished he’d torn the thing off her. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, over the bite mark. “Don’t worry about it, sunshine. It’ll just make it easier for me to fuck you when I’m ready for round two.”

 

“John, I’m tired.” Her scolding always made him smile, especially since it never seemed to help.

 

“So? Never said you had to do shit. Trust me, I can do the work, so go ahead and sleep through it.” His lips slid into a grin. “If you can.”

 


End file.
